Una nueva vida
by nurichany
Summary: Porque después de todo ese tiempo, sus almas se habían reencontrado, y finalmente podrían ser felices... tal vez sería un nuevo mundo, un nuevo comienzo, pero la esencia seguiría igual, y el amor que se tenían, jamás cambiaría...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishita**

Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad…

Es curioso como después de décadas, siglos, hasta milenios, las personas se pueden volver a encontrar en el transcurso del tiempo. El número de vidas que poseamos ó la cantidad de personas que conocemos tras ellas lo desconozco, sin embargo, siempre hay alguien que nos marcará eternamente. Sin importar las veces que reencarnemos, esa persona reencarnará con nosotros, siendo así tarde o temprano, pero la volveremos a ver, el amor es capaz de traspasar todas las barreras, inclusive las del tiempo y el espacio.

Se veía corriendo a la chica de cabello castaño, iba apresurada y llevaba un pedazo de pan en la boca el cual mascaba cuando podía y tragaba cuando podía. Estaba retrasada. "Es increíble que hasta el último día de clases llegue tarde" pensó la joven. Era una mujer de aproximadamente 24 años, estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio. Y si algo la caracterizó siempre era tener muy buena puntería y ser muy inteligente, sin embargo, había algo más que la caracterizaba: su impuntualidad. Los catedráticos le recriminaban eso, siempre llegaba tarde, nunca almorzaba, siempre estaba corriendo, y aún así, siempre se esforzaba por ser de las mejores.

Dentro de su carrera, un poco antes de llegar a su edificio, no se percató que un joven alto, de tez bastante blanca, cabello castaño largo y de hermosos ojos la estaba observando correr "Corriendo como siempre" pensó el chico. Decidió que sería agradable molestarla de nuevo. Se cruzó en su camino. La chica chocó con él.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas en verdad! No ví por donde iba y choque con usted es solo que llevo prisa…

-Siempre tarde, no es así Ama?- la joven reconoció al instante esa voz, su amigo Neji Hyuga estaba molestándola de nuevo. A sabiendas de que ya iba tarde el chico se tomaba la molestia de ir y retardarla más, pero eso a ella no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él unos minutos más.

-Disculpe Hyuga-san, es solo que algunos no tenemos ciertos rasgos perfeccionistas como otros y descuidamos un tanto el tiempo.- respondió con mirada seria, su amigo seguía serio, se miraron y de pronto ella empezó a carcajearse.- Verdad que te has creído mi cuento? Es broma Neji!.- dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda, mientras seguía riendo por la broma antes efectuada. El chico no estaba contento.

-Oh vamos Neji! Era solo una bromita, no te molestes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?- la observo seriamente unos instantes y poco a poco disminuyó la dureza de su mirada. Solo ella lograba esos cambios en él.

-De acuerdo Tenten, pero insisto, no me digas Hyuga, no me gusta.- señaló el chico. Si bien desde el primer año se habían conocido por un choque "accidental" el destino se había encargado de unirlos cada vez más. Después de que ella llevara su traje a la tintorería y charlaran un poco durante un rato, se dieron cuenta que compartían ciertos ideales, diferían en otros y les gustaba discutirlos, pero siempre, ambos, con una felicidad inmensa que jamás los abandonaba cuando estaban juntos. Aunque en ocasiones peleaban, durante los años que ya llevaban de ser amigos, habían encontrado la manera de solucionar los problemas. Ella siempre sonriéndole y él siempre observándola.

-No entiendo porqué esa insistencia en que no te llame por tu apellido, sólo es eso: tu apellido, el cómo te llames no te hace la persona que eres, tú haces al nombre, no el nombre te hace a ti.- sentenció la castaña seriamente, el chico la observaba divertido.

-Parece que alguien ha leído mucha filosofía últimamente.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica se emocionó y con una enorme sonrisa respondió

-¿En serio se nota? Me he esforzado bastante y espero que en mi examen final de hoy me vaya excelente.- el chico la miraba enternecido mientras ella hablaba. Si bien siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante frío y duro, con ella no podía permitirse ser así, en contadas ocasiones se había comportado de tal manera para con ella.

Por ejemplo, aquella ocasión en que ese tipo llamado Kankuro se le acercó y la beso enfrente de él, esa ocasión había sido épica, Tenten alegaba que ella y Kankuro no eran nada y que él tenía que entenderlo, mientras él seguía firme ante su postura, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando ella comenzó a llorar, lloraba por su culpa, así que decidió ceder con ella y terminó invitándola al cine a ver una película, porque si había algo que Tenten amaba eran las películas. En otra ocasión fue frío cuando ella le dijo que un tal Shino le había pedido una cita, se enojó bastante y ella al ver que estaba en uno de sus "berrinches" lo dejó con la duda a lo que ella contestó. Cuando él por fin cedió (de nuevo) ella le confesó que no podía salir con él, pues ella ya tenía a alguien grabado en su corazón.

Así pues, esa chica lo transformaba por completo, y hoy apenas que era el último día de la universidad, si todo salía conforme lo esperado le diría algo especial.

-Neji!- gritó la joven, el chico se asustó un poco.- no me estas escuchando.

-Claro que sí, hablabas algo acerca de que la filosofía de Confucio era una de las mejores de la historia, y que si por ti fuera viajarías en el tiempo y le pedirías consejos.- respondió el joven

-Siempre me puedes impresionar.- respondió ella, a lo que él solo se sonrojó

-Oye Tenten

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te importaría si paso por ti cuando termines tus clases?- le dijo un tanto nervioso, ella dentro de su ingenuidad no comprendió, así que solo respondió

-Me parece perfecto, pero tienes que comer conmigo un helado ¿de acuerdo?- señaló haciendo un gracioso puchero, que al chico le pareció bastante tierno.

-De acuerdo Tenten, tú ganas.- le dijo sonriéndole

-Demonios! Me he atrasado más de lo esperado! Neji! Me las vas a pagar!.- diciendo esto mientras corría y agitaba su puño en el aire, el chico decía adiós con su mano. Definitivamente esa chica era sensacional.

-Te veo al rato.- se limitó a decir.

.

.

.

-Así pues jóvenes, finaliza esta clase y este curso. Espero que hayan aprendido lo suficiente y que sean profesionales de provecho.- finalizó el profesor, despidiéndose así de sus alumnos quienes terminaban ese día la universidad, claro, faltaban trámites y ceremonias pero los profesores ya debían despedirse de los alumnos, y ahora verles como colegas.- En hora buena, y Señorita Ama, espero que pierda ese mal hábito de llegar tarde.- todos sonrieron y la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Prometo esforzarme en ello señor.- respondió ella con la efusividad que la caracterizaba.

-Eso es espero, si modificas eso, serás una gran profesionista. Bueno eso ha sido todo chicos, hasta pronto.- todos se despidieron del profesor.

Tenten estaba algo cansada, sentía que no daba ni un día más, cuando reaccionó ya todos estaban fuera del aula y entonces se percató que Neji le observaba parado en la puerta. Ella se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde él estaba.

-Vamos.- le dijo sin más, la llevo a su coche y comenzó a conducir en dirección desconocida. La chica no preguntó nada, confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que jamás le haría daño.

Llegaron a un apartamento en una de las mejores áreas de la ciudad. Ella se había quedado dormida y él al percatarse no pudo evitar sonreír. La movió un poco y ella se despertó asustada gritando algo sobre "Kunais y clanes", al darse cuenta que había hablado dormida le miró apenada y pidió disculpas por sus extraños sueños.

-Hemos llegado.- pronunció él

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo ella

-Esta es mi casa.- se bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio. Subieron 3 pisos y así llegaron a su destino. El apartamento de Neji era bastante elegante y sombrío, pero para ella era más bien agradable.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Te prepararé algo de cenar.- dijo él

-Está bien, porque yo soy un desastre en la cocina.- respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo y una linda sonrisa, él la observó y decidió apresurarse.

Ya se encontraban cenando, él le había preparado un delicioso ramen, y ambos estaban contentos con la comida. La situación era amena y ambos hablaban sobre cómo había sido su último día mientras bebían una deliciosa copa de vino. Después de comer se sentaron en el sofá mientras seguían platicando. De pronto ella dejó la copa en la mesa de centro…

-Neji hay algo que necesito decirte

-Yo también necesito decirte algo

-Bien primero lo diré yo.- se armó de valor y habló.- ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez esta no sea la única vida que hemos vivido? ¿Nunca te has planteado la posibilidad de la reencarnación?

Extrañado miró a su amiga, pero decidió tomar el tema en serio pues ella estaba bastante seria.

-Pues nunca lo había pensado.- de pronto ella se acercó peligrosamente a él. Se apoyó en el sillón y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca has pensado, que ¿tal vez ya estaba decidido que nos conociéramos? ¿Qué tal vez no todo es una casualidad? Que tu y yo,- de pronto iba acercándose más a sus labios.- que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos en otra vida.- finalizó y lo besó, un beso lleno de necesidad, un beso lleno de emociones, un beso que ambos habían anhelado desde hacía tiempo. De pronto en la cabeza del joven un dolor punzante comenzó. Miles de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a rodar por su memoria. El momento en que se conocieran en la academia ninja, el momento en que crecieron, el momento en que se besaron por vez primera siendo ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Las incontables veces que hicieron el amor, y la cruel despedida, pero lo peor fue cuando ella murió, las imágenes parecían revivir en su mente y memoria. Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, se vio a sí mismo triste y sufriendo durante años, esperando su muerte para poder estar con ella. Entonces llegó a aquel momento en que murió y vio como ella estrechaba su mano. Abrió los ojos, regresando al punto en el que estaba.

Ambos lloraban. Estaban ya separados del beso, y sin embargo estaban muy pegados. Ambos se miraban y al fin él rompió el hielo.

-Te encontré, en esta vida te encontré.- dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente. Comenzó a carcajearse como vil loco, pero loco de alegría.- Al fin te encontré Tenten!

Ella lo miró triste y feliz a la vez, había visto al fin la realidad de las cosas. Siempre desde que lo vio por vez primera se había enamorado de él, se preguntaba si eso era posible y esa misma noche soñó con ese extraño pasado del cual antes no había recordado nada. Desde entonces se dio cuenta que siempre estaría ligada a él, y cada vez que el mostraba celos ella se ilusionaba y desesperanzaba a la vez. La pregunta siempre asaltaba a su mente: Aquella vez le había dicho "Espero encontrarte en otra vida" y ahora que lo había encontrado, tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal si no podían estar nunca juntos? ¿Qué tal si se volvía a repetir? Él era millonario, ella solo era una chica becada en una de las mejores universidades del mundo. Él tenía clase, ella solo tenía los modales que aprendía en los libros que tanto amaba.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- le dijo él a ella mientras la observaba pensar

-Tengo miedo, si vuelve a pasar lo mismo yo…

-No pasará

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- respondió ella con angustia, él simplemente le sonrió.

-Verás querida amiga Tenten. Hace años conocí a una hermosa muchacha mientras rondaba el campus, esa joven chocó accidentalmente conmigo. Regó mi café por todo mi traje y se disculpó inmensamente conmigo.- ella lo miró sonriente.- Tiempo después la fui conociendo y poco a poco su manera de ser tan libre, su espontaneidad y el enigma que ella representaba para mí me hicieron amarla cada día más, con cada fibra de mi ser.

-Neji…

-Y hoy que ambos nos graduamos de la universidad quería pedirte que seas mi novia.

-Neji.- dijo sorprendida.- pero tú, tienes dinero y yo no tengo nada, es decir, yo solo…

Le calló con un dedo en sus labios…

-Eso no me importa, he hablado con mi padre, y él me ha dicho que siempre que la mujer sea buena yo podré estar con ella. Tanto a él como a mí no nos interesan las posiciones sociales…

-Neji…- sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba inmensamente feliz.

-Te amo Tenten…

-Yo también te amo Neji!

Y abalanzó sobre él, besándolo incansablemente, y esa misma noche se unieron por primera vez en esta vida. Se unieron, recorriendo cada parte de su ser, besando cada milímetro, cada rincón que aquella vez les faltara. Los cuerpos eran bastante parecidos, las diferencias eran solo establecidas por la época temporal en la que se hallaban, y sin embargo, las almas eran las mismas, queriendo amarse como nunca habían podido hacerlo en aquél lugar: libremente.

Pasaron los años y pronto el imperio Hyuga tenía un nuevo heredero. Neji Hyuga sería padre. Su padre, Hizashi, y su tío, Hiashi, ambos gemelos idénticos, estaban igual o más nerviosos que él. De pronto salió Hinata.

-Primo! Vente! Vístete!

-Vestirme? ¿Cómo?

-Vas a entrar al parto con nosotras, rápido!- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí! Ya voy!.- el chico, nervioso a más no poder se adentró con ella al quirófano.

-Sin duda que ese yerno tuyo ha cambiado a tu hija.- dijo Hizashi seriamente

-En definitiva que sí, sin embargo no me agrada que me estén llenando de nietos.- sentenció el hombre, su hermano sonrió

-No puedes negar que adoras a tus nietos

-Sí bueno, no se lo digas al rubio ese, tiene que seguir respetándome

-Sí claro.- respondió algo picarón el hombre.

-Suegroo! Ya están Hinata y Neji dentro? Los niños ya quieren conocer a sus primos!

-Abuelitos!.- dijeron dos pequeñitos que estaban en los brazos de su padre. Dos niños idénticos no mayores de 2 años. A ambos adultos les llamaban abuelitos, pues se confundían ya que aún no entendían bien porque ellos también eran gemelos.

-Ya lo ves?- le dijo Hiashi a su hermano.- Dos pares de gemelos y no se cansan!

-Vamos, no es tan malo.

-Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo en unos años.

De pronto Neji salió hecho un loco. Estaba como nunca se le había visto.

-Son gemelitos! Son niños! Soy papá!- gritaba el siempre frío Neji. Todos los presentes que le conocían no podían creer que él estuviese gritando.

-Soy abuelo!- gritó de pronto Hizashi

-Soy papá!

Llegaron a la habitación donde ya habían trasladado a Tenten y a sus gemelitos. Ella los sostenía a ambos, uno en cada brazo, y mientras los miraba maravillada, entró Neji.

-Te ves más que hermosa.- le dijo

-Gracias.- le contestó

-Siempre traté de imaginar cómo habría sido tener un hijo contigo, y ahora veo que puedo morir de lo emocionado que estoy.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Y yo siempre quise saber que se sentía verte feliz por tener un bebé que fuera mío. Y ahora me doy cuenta que después de todo, esto ha valido la pena.

Neji se acercó lo suficiente y se besaron, se besaron dulcemente.

-Cárgalos.- le dijo

-Pero no estoy seguro de saber cómo.- decía él con miedo

-Oh vamos! Lo harás bien!.- le dijo ella mientras ponía a sus hijos en sus brazos. Se sentó a su lado y abrazaba a sus hijos, se veían dulcemente. Cuando todos entraron, estaban más que emocionados. La vida al fin les sonreía.

Llegaron a su casa, junto a su par de bebés que eran bastante tranquilos, cuando iban abriendo su puerta encontraron una pequeña nota que decía:

"El amor puede traspasar cualquier barrera, incluso la del tiempo y el espacio. Gracias por no haberse rendido… tengan por seguro que siempre se volverán a encontrar. Hoy, mañana y siempre"

La nota no tenía remitente, pero sin duda, era alguien que les conocía desde hace mucho tiempo… agradecieron internamente la oportunidad que se les daba de estar juntos…

Esta era una nueva vida…

**Bueno, he aquí la continuación de mi one-shot "Tal vez en otra vida" dedicado especialmente a Jaizmar10 jejeje intenté hacerlo corto, pero la inspiración es la inspiración y si la corto pues nadamás no sale igual! Jejeje Así que espero que la hayan disfrutado! Un besísimo!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado "Perdóname" de Inuyasha, pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo, así como lamento no poder contestar los reviews! Es que los pacientes son los pacientes amigos! :D**

**Los adoro! Y nos vemos luego!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
